Some embodiments described herein relate generally to methods and apparatus for data matching and anonymization.
In digital media, information managed and exchanged between business entities is often a combination of confidential information, that cannot be shared (e.g., home address information of customers), and other business information that is to be shared (e.g., purchasing activity). When confidential and business information is inextricably linked by a common identifier, it is challenging to effectively isolate, anonymize, and/or otherwise reversibly and/or irreversibly dissociate the information to be transmitted vs. the information to be protectively retained.
A need exists, therefore, for methods and apparatus for data matching and anonymization using one or more key maps.